Nemesis (Resident Evil)
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Final Form= Summary The Nemesis-T Type (also known as the "Pursuer") was an experimental form of intelligent Tyrant created by the Umbrella Europe Sixth Laboratory in France under the direct administration of Umbrella Headquarters. Its purpose was to prove that a T-Virus infected creature could retain most of its intelligence and follow specific orders. It was named after Nemesis, the Ancient Greek goddess of divine vengeance. Deployed during the last days of September 1998 in Raccoon City with orders to eliminate the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S., he proved to be one of the most formidable B.O.W.s Jill Valentine ever faced. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Nemesis-T Type Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Referred to as a male, but sometimes referred to as 'it.' Age: 25 at time of death Classification: Mutated Human, Tyrant, B.O.W. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can Infect people with the T-Virus, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can use weapons like Rocket Launchers, Can grow tentacles | All previous, Acid Attacks Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Superior to previous Tyrant models) | At least Small Building level (Much stronger than before) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Superior to previous Tyrant models, can keep up with Jill) | Below Average Human with possibly Supersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Can barely move around, however is still capable of hitting Jill with his attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Stronger than Jill) | At least Class 10 Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Broke through a concrete wall with only a few hits) | Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Resisted an explosion which took out part of a cable car wagon, endured his own Rocket Launcher exploding on his face, survived being into dropped inside a tank filled with special anti-B.O.W. acid) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Only the Rail Cannon from the Dead Factory could stop him, and said weapon destroyed a whole room), his regeneration makes it hard to knock out or kill Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with tentacles. Hundreds of meters with Rocket Launcher. | Extended melee range with Acid attacks and tentacles. Standard Equipment: Limiter Coat which doubles as a bullet and explosion-proof armor, Rocket Launcher, its bare hands, and its tentacles | None notable Intelligence: Average. Appears intelligent for a Tyrant, but is simple-minded in its goal to destroy S.T.A.R.S. operatives. Weaknesses: While challenging to kill, taking enough damage will incapacitate him for a while. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rocket Launcher:' A custom Rocket Launcher loosely based on the FIM-92 Stinger developed by Umbrella for Nemesis to wield, it carries up to 5 rockets each of which with enough power to shoot down a helicopter. In close range, Nemesis also uses it like a mace to smash his targets with it. *'Tentacles:' Nemesis has multiple tentacles sprouting from his body as result of being infused with the NE-α parasite, he can manipulate these tentacles with extreme dexterity and precision allowing him to grapple onto objects as well as attack his targets in a multitude of ways from piercing them from a distance to grabbing, pulling and slamming them with great force. Additionally, his tentacles are covered with a special bodily fluid carrying an enhanced strain of the T-Virus, making him able to infect targets via impalement or penetration of their skin. *'Acid Attack:' An attack exclusive to his final mutation as a result of being dipped in the disposal plant filled with anti-B.O.W. acid, he can shoot out acid from multiple parts of his body over a wide area or as a precise projectile allowing him to melt targets on contact. Note: This is canon Nemesis. Respect thread at reddit. Key: First and Second Forms | Final Form Gallery NemesisCover.jpg|''RE3: Nemesis'' Cover Nemesis-UMVC3-Official-Art-Render.png|As he appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 NemT-Type.png|As he appears in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Second Nemesis.png|As he appears in his second form in Umbrella Chronicles Ar6e9.jpg|As he appears in the RE3 remake cover RE3REMAKENEMESIS.jpg|RE3 remake screenshot of Nemesis Resident-Evil-3-Render-6.jpg|Nemesis' appearance in the RE3 remake Others Notable Victories: Tyrant T-103 (Resident Evil) Tyrant's profile (Nemesis was in his first form while Super Tyrant was used) Notable Losses: Dorian Kaioh (Grappler Baki) Dorian's Profile (Nemesis was in his first form without any weapons, Speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Horror Characters Category:Capcom Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Giants Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Disease Users Category:Acid Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Rocket Users